La apariencia no importa
by Kokoro Kinomoto
Summary: Una chica muy masculina llega a la academia para dioses,esto causa mas confusión aun,cuando demuestra interés por Hades,pero no es todo algunos dioses empiezan a tener sentimientos entre ellos ¿ quienes son .Pasen y leaan * death
1. Chapter 1

Holiii aquí este fic de Kamigami no asobi,soy novata así que si gustan pueden dejar criticas constructivas,al fiiic * death

* * *

- bueno hermano,ire a dar un paseo,me llaman para cenar adefecios - dijo un " joven" a sus hermanos.

- aguarda aguarda, ¿ iras asi ,asi no conseguiras novio hermana- replico uno de los chicos.

Harta de que le reprocharan de su vestimenta y actitud masculina ,Yuko,ese era su nombre,solo rodo los ojos ,tomo su mochila y salio a la de costumbre ,acomodo su sombrero ,haciendo que este cubriera su cabello recogido en un chongo,aliso su chaleco y su ajustado pantalon,ambos grises y arremango su camisa de perfeccionar su vestimenta,se dirigio al bosque,su lugar favorito.

- gallo- gallina- gallo- gallina- canturreo dando comicas zancadas hasta quedar frente a un gran arbol - tch mierda,siempre con ese asunto de los novios,me importa un soberano pepino esos asuntos,yo solo quiero ser cantante,una muy famosa cantante- se subio al arbol y se recosto en una rama.

Cerro los ojos y comenzo a silbar , resplandor arcoiris empezo a brillar al pie del arbol,del resplandor se abrio una especie de portal.

- ¡ no jodas¡ - se asomo por un lateral de la rama - ¿ w-t-f ¿ que es es-¡ ahhhh¡ - no pudo terminar su cuestionamiento ya que cayo dentro del portal ,este se cerro ,mientras iba callendo por un tunel de final del trayecto cayo en las ramas de un arbol.

- pero que dem...- la rama se rompio y callo entre un grupo de personas- sea lo que sea esto me esta jodiendo - susurro con la cara estampada al suelo.

- ouch,ven dejame ayudarte - un joven rubio ,de cabello corto y ojos verdes le tendio la mano mientras sonreia alegremente.

Wow era realmente ...¡ sexy¡ aish si que soy pervertida,bueno eso no importo ya que ,por el momento debe creer que soy un muchacho,bah,solo tome su mano y me levante - gracias- sacudi mi ropa y vi que ...a la miercoles.¡ hay un bufet de chicos lindos¡ .Una de dos ,o es un sueño o de algunaa manera llegue al planeta de los chicos sexys por que...uff.

Alejando esos pensamientos sonrei y los salude - holiu soy Yuko- .

Pov ,Normal

- Yuko...¿ que no es nombre de mujer- pregunto un chico de cabello azulado.

- si de hecho es por que soy...- Yuko fue interrumpida por el rubio alegre

- bueno que importa ,yo soy Apollon- respondio sonriente

- Yo soy Balder - dijo otro de ellos

Al cabo de unos segundos todos se presentaron ,entre los jovenes tambien estaba una chica.

- yo soy Kusanagui,Yui Kusanagui-sonrio amable -.

- bueno ,mucho gusto,pero ...¿ podrian decirme donde sus uniformes debe ser una escuela ,aunque realmente no entiendo nadita - pregunto Yuko ,alterada

- si,nunca te habia visto aqui muchacho- observo Loki.

- etto...de hecho soy...- esta vez Hades interrumpio.- lo mas indicado seria ver a Zeus- opino.

EN El GRAN SALON

- Zeus-san - lo llamo Yui - este chico aparecio de repente en la academia -.

- es del mundo humano,por lo que veo - respondio con su frialdad habitual.- no hay nada que hacer,estudiara con ustedes y se podra ir hasta graduarse,te dare un uniforme...- lo interrumpio Yuko.

- etto...bueno ,si tengo que estar aqui hare una aclaracion antes,no soy un hombre - se quito su gorro ,dejando ver su cabello recogido - trate de decirlo pero siempre era interrumpida- con acelerado nerviosismo.

Zeus solo la miro,y al instante tenia el mismo uniforme que llevaba Yui ,con la unica diferencia de que bajo su falda tenia un short para mayor comodidad.

Despues de eso salieron del salon y siguio a Yui y a los jovenes dioses.

- no esperaba que fueras chica- admitio Takeru

- yo lo sospechaba- respondio Dyonisius - tus facciones no son de hombre-.

- pues ya estoy acostumbrada a que piensen que soy chico,siempre me visto como uno y mis maneras y actitudes son muy masculinas- contesto ,mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su cabeza.

- pero sigues siendo una linda gatita aun asi - comento Loki,mirandola

- gracias, pero uhhh la cena de esta noche iba a ser deliciosa,unas ricas y jugosas chuletas de puerco - comenzo a ser ademanes con sus manos .

- oh no me antojes - respondio Balder riendo.

- jeje bueno dejando de lado eso,tienes que elegir un club escolar al cual unirte,mañana lo decidiras ahora ya es tarde- comento amablemente Yui

- si,de hecho estoy agotada- dijo Yuko bostezando

- esa es tu habitacion - señalo Apollon- nos vemos - se despidieron.

- chao chao - soplo un beso,a lo que los chicos solo la miraron descobcertados.

- etto...adios- se metio en la alcoba a toda prisa- si seras idiota,no debes ser tan confianzuda y descarada- se llanzo a la cama quedando boca abajo,riñendose a si misma,inplorandose que guardara su actitud ciertamente pervertida

* * *

aqui el fic,eso si tendra ,( en el transcurso del fic) Yaoiii


	2. Malentendido

Alohaa se que me he tardado mucho pero sucesos personales me impidieron hacer una conty poco tiempo,y muchisimas gracias Luckyeleven-chan por tu motivante review:3 sin mas que añadir aaal ffiiic

* * *

Yui ,Apollo y Balder se dirigieron a la habitacion de Yuko para guiarla a sus primeras clases.

- Yuko-chan ¿ estas despierta - pregunto Apollo tocando la puerta.

- si solo me falta pegar unas maaaa - contesto Yuko desde dentro ,despues se oyo un golpe desde parecer se habia caido.

- ¡ yuko-chan ¡ ¿estas bien - pregunto Yui preocupada.

- jeje sunimase ,me cai del banco - dijo Yuko abriendo la puerta.

- oh y ¿ que hacias arriba de un banco - pregunto Balder con curiosidad

- ahh bueno pegaba unas estrellas de papel que hice anoche - respondio cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¿ estrellas ¿ te gustan mucho las estrellas - pregunto Apollo

- si,me fascina mirarlas por la ventana - comento Yuko en tono soñador

- ohh ¿ te gustaria unirte al club de astronomia - pregunto Yui ansiosa.

- ¿ are ¿ club de astronomia .Bueno ...me encantaria - exclamo sonriendo.

- bien,solo estaras con Hades-san - explico Yui.

- esta bien - dijo Yuko despreocupadamente.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al salon de clases.

- ¡ llegan tarde ¡ - exclamo el profesor Thot ,visiblemente molesto.

- lo senti..- comenzaron a disculparse

-no,no se disculpen,fue solo mi culpa ,lo lamento - agacho la cabeza

- ustedes ,sientense - les dijo a Yui,Apollo y Balder . - pero tu.. - cocomenzó a decirle a Yuko

- yo ya me disculpe así que ,con su permiso - se dirigio a un lugar vacio con paso arrogante y despreocupado

- pareces una joven muy rebelde,eso se tiene que cambiar - exclamo Thot con frialdad.

- jajaja ayy ,ni con todos los hechizos de Harry Potter ,con la fuerza de mil Kamehamehas de Goku ,el poder de todas las cartas Clow o toda la perfeccion de Sebastian Michaelis ,podrian cambiarme - exclamo triunfal

El profesor Thot solo rodo los ojos y comenzo su clase.

La clase transcurrio entre comentarios sarcasticos por parte de Thot-sama y comentarios como " me alegra tener alumnas tan activas " decia Thot con un tic en la ceja. " si...a mi me encanta tener un profesor tan ilustre " exclamaba Yuko con una sonrisa chueca.

Terminando la clase Yuko se encontro a Hades.

- holi,ehm a-al parecer estare e-en el club de astronomia c-ontigo - dijo Yuko timidamente,cosa que era demasiado extraña en ella,pues siempre habia sido muy segura de si

- bien,las actividades del club comienzan en la noche - dijo Hades con una expresion glacial mientras se alejaba.

EN LA NOCHE

- holiu - saludo mientras se situaba al lado de Hades

- hola,toma ese telescopio - lo señalo

- c-claro - algo incomoda tomo el telescopio y se paro al lado de Hades

Hades se separo rapidamente.

- ¿ que ocurre - pregunto Yuko ,volviendose a acercar a el

- si te me acercas,sufriras una desgracia- respondio con expresion lugubre.

- que desgracia ni que nada - se agarro de su brazo - no me importa lo que me pase - .

- b-bueno - algo sonrojado ,Hades se inclino para tomar el telescopio,pero tropezo y con ello hizo caer a Yuko tambien.

Su poscicion era extremadamente embarazosa ya que Hades habia quedado encima de Yuko.

- cof cof ¿ interrumpo algo - canturreo Loki ,viendolos desde la puerta.

- e-etto y-yo lo siento - Hades sonrojado se levanto y ayudo a Yuko

- y-yo ya sabia que Yuko era bastante hiperactiva pero nunca lo imagine de ti ,tio Hades - comento Dyonisus

- n-no yo no,nosotros no ,nada - respondio Hades aun mas nervioso.

- no paso nada aqui nada nada de nada ,no señor - dijo Yuko saliendo de la habitacion mientras corria .

Entro rapidamente en su habitacion,cerro la puerta y se lanzo a su cama.

- mierda ¿ c-como paso eso - seguia sonrojada - aunque...fue bastante...placentero ,tsk pero que cosas digo ,l-lo mejor sera olvidar este malentendido - se tapo hasta la cabeza.

En lo unico que pudo soñar fue en el bello rostro de Hades sobre el suyo,con sus narizes rozando ...¡ sentia que explotaria de la verguenza ¡

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui con el cap ,espero sus reviews bye bye * death


	3. Interrupcion

Holis ,bueno primero que nada miiil gracias a Otakusam ,oww eres tan ¡ death ¡ ,yo pensé que se notaban mis novatadas pero ¡ veo que no ¡ ,muchísimas gracias y bueno en cuanto al romance con Yui sera únicamente con Apollo ya que como anuncie en el primer cap ¡ abra Yaoi ¡ y mucho ( netamente fujoshi) así que sin mas que añadir ¡ al fic .

* * *

- buenosh dias ~nyan - canturreo Yuko saludando a todos.

- buenos dias Yuko-chan - la saludaron

- ehh ¿ que tienes en esa mochila tan grande koneko-chan - pregunto Loki

- jeje mis tesoros ,se los mostrare pero shh - contesto Yuko mientras sacaba bolsas de plastico con aproximadamente 1 kg de gomigusanos ,malvaviscos,fresas y dos cajas enteras de chocolates.

- ¿ que son - pregunto Tsukito sacando su libreta - solo reconozco las fresas -.

- a bueno esos son chocolates ñomi - los señalo - estos son gomigusanos y...esos blanquitos de ahi son ¡ chubibunys ¡ - exclamo en tono infantil.

- ¿ p-puedo tomar una fresa - pregunto Hades timidamente

- claro ,tomen lo que quieran - dijo Yuko sonriendo y metiendose 5 gusanitos de goma a la vez

Todos comieron gran cantidad de dulces pues a la mayoria les era desconocido.

REVISION DE MOCHILAS

-¿ que esta haciendo tu hermano - pregunto Yuko a Susanoo

- esta revisando las mochilas asi que es mejor que escondas tus dulces y esa cosa rara que te pones en los oidos - respondio Susanoo ,refiriendose al celular y a los audifonos.

Despues de varios " sincara " al fin llego el turno de Yuko.

- dejame ver tu mochila por favor - pidio Tsukito con su habitual inexpresividad

- claro - muy tranquila Yuko le mostro el interior.

- no hay nada extraño,puedes pasar - siguio revisando.

- uff me salve - se paro en seco al ver a Hades nervioso - uhm etto ¿ Hades-san ¿ te pasa algo -.

- ehh bueno ,mi " almuerzo " - hizo el gesto de comillas " - no pasara bien por la revision - .

- tranquilo ,a mi ya me revisaron asi que puedes meterlo aqui - le ofrecio su mochila.

- g-gracias pero...¿ esta bien que lo haga - pregunto timidimante.

- claro que si - Yuko sonrio con amabilidad.

Hades metio rapidamente su almuerzo y sigui avanzando hasta que lo salvo .

- muchas gracias Yuko-chan - le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- de nada ,aqui tienes - le dio su almuerzo - por cierto ,vi que tienes mucho arroz ¿ t-te gustaria q-que t-te preparara u-un poco - pregunto algo sonrojada.

- claro pero ¿ por que - algo extrañado

" por que asi se le insinua una chica a un chico " penso Yuko ,pero en lugar de decir eso simplemente respondio:

- n-nunca eh hecho arroz ,asi que si lo hago me gustaria q-que t-tu lo probaras - aparto la mirada para esconder su sonrojo.

- me encantaria probarlo - respondio Hades sonriendo .

- ¿ e-en serio ¡ genial ¡ b-bueno me tengo que ir,nos vemos - se despidio y salio disparada con toda la alegria que tenia.

...

...

Yui paseaba tranquilamente por el jardin,de pronto se encontro con Apollo .

- hola,linda Hada - la saludo el

- A-apollo-san,me asustaste- se dio la vuelta para ver de frente al chico rubio

- lo lamento - acaricio su cabello - ¿ estas mejor -.

- s-si - sonrojada bajo la mirada.

- me alegra,no quiero causarte malestar mi hermosa hada - beso su frente.

- ¡ A-apollo-san ¡ ¿ q-que haces - muy sonrojada.

- no tienes por que espantarte hermosa hada - como en su primer encuentro se acerco lentamente,localizo sus labios y...

- ¡ Yui ¡ ¡ Apollo ¡ - grito Yuko a lo lejos

- ¡ ehh ¡ ¿ si Yuko-chan - se separaron al instante .

- jeje ¿ interrumpo algo - pregunto Yuko como si no supiera que pasaba,pero...lo sabia de sobra.

- no,etto nada - respondio Apollo con su sonrisa de siempre.

- ehm las clases se reanudaran - dijo con acelerado nerviosismo

Se dirijeron al salon,antes de llegar Yuko detuvo la marcha de Yui.

- lamento haberlos interrumpido,jeje ojala sigan con su interesante " platica " - marco las comillas con sus dedos - pero en un lugar mas intimo jeje - guiño un ojo y se metio rapidamente al salon.

Yui se quedo pasmada ¿ era tan obvio .No lo asimilaba ,asi que simplemente se metio en el salon sin decir una palabra.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui con el cap...¡ advertencia ¡ .En el siguiente cap vendra el ¡ yaoi ¡ bueno hasta la proxima .Bye bye * death.

Atte.

Kokoro Kinomoto-san.


	4. Dia de Playa

Ayy mama pinguina,me encanta comenten y les prometo continuare el fic ,bueno en cuanto al yaoi ,planeaba la pareja mas típrica (cof cof BalderxLoki cof cof ) y la otra pareja...bueno solo diré que sera incest...al fiiic

* * *

- Estoy taaan aburrida - exclamo Yuko ,con la cara pegada a un libro,literalmente hablando.

- yo tambien - respondio Loki

- y...¿ que tal si vamos a la playa de nuevo - propuso Balder

- ¡ la playa ¡ uhmm - al instante Yuko reacciono,los dioses,extremadamente guapos,sol ,agua , mojados en el mar ,saliendo del agua,con sus musculos ¡ perrrfecto ¡ - ¡ vamos ya ¡ - exclamo como un rayo.

- si,me parece buena idea pero...¿ por que estas tan emocionada - pregunto Takeru a Yuko.

- etto,por que...por que...hace mucho que no voy...a la playa - respondió nerviosa,aunque lo que en realidad quería decir:" no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ver perfectos abdominales,increibles biceps mojados por el mar "

- bueno,entonces hay que preparar todo - dijo Apollo con entusiasmo.

Despues de unas cuantas horas ,tenian todo preparado para ( por peticion de Dyonisus ) llevaban una gran botella de vino.

Caminaron largo rato hasta llegar a la playa.

- wow,si que es linda - Yuko empezo a acariciar la arena.

- bien,hay que cambiarnos - dijo Loki.

Un segundo despues,los dioses ya llevaban los trajes de baño puestos.

- pss Yui ,yui - la llamo Yuko

- ¿ si Yuko-chan - contesto ella.

- ¿ como le haces para no tener derrames nasales mientras ves esos cuerpos tan esculturales - refiriendose a los dioses.

- jeje bueno...- intento responder Yui.

- ¡ chicas ¡ ¿ no se pondran su traje de baño - les pregunto Balder.

-claro - Yui se quito el uniforme y dejo a la vista un lindo traje de baño color rojo con un moño en la cintura.- ¿ y tu Yuko-chan ¿ y tu traje de baño - le pregunto

-con esto nadare - Yuko iba vestida con una bermuda muy larga,una blusa un poco menos pocas palabras ,un atuendo que escondia completamente su figura.

- ¿ are ¿ te meteras haci Yuko-chan - pregunto Yui

- si...no me gusta mi cuerpo - admitio bajando mas la blusa .

- tienes que ser mas segura de ti misma - le sugirio Dyonisus.

- ...b-bueno - rapidamente se quito la blusa y las bermudas,dejando al descubierto un hermoso bikini color verde mar,tenia un atletico pero femenino cuerpo,una piel blanca como el yogur ,era simplemente preciosa.

- ¿ por que no te sientes segura si eres muy bonita - pregunto Apollo.

- b-bueno,cuando tienes 4 hermanos mayores que te llaman " esperpento " o " adefecio " es dificil,y mas aun cuando los chicos en la escuela te consideran un buen " cuate " - decia apenada.

-pues debes saberte bonita,siempre pense que eras mas segura - dijo Takeru.

- jeje bueno para algunas cosas si soy segura ...a veces- contesto Yuko - b-bueno ehh...a nadar- se metio rapidamente al mar

.

No podia creerlo ,siempre habia visto a Yuko,tan segura de si misma ,me costaba creerlo.Y aparte era preciosa,¿ como podia avergonzarze de piel,su cuerpo...¡ debo dejar de pensar en ello ¡ .

Es algo extraño en mi,no se puede describir,algo...una sensacion extrañ sentia mejor que cuando observaba las estrellas,no sabia ,no tenia ni idea de que podia ser

.

La noche llego despues de un divertido dia de playa,despues de mas diversion todos se preparaban para descansar.

- uhm la comida estuvo deliciosa - exclamo Balder frotandose el estomago.

- si...etto...¿Balder - timidamente Loki se acerco a Balder.

- si,Loki - Balder esbozo una sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo.

Este gesto puso extremadamente nervioso - d-descansa - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metio en la cama a toda prisa.

Balder,sonrojado solo sonrio ,se dijo a si mismo que era una muestra de afecto de amigo a amigo pero ,una vocecilla interior le decia que podia significar algo mas

* * *

Bien hasta aqui el cap,ojala lo hayan bye * death


	5. Jellyfish Song

Holis k ase,bueno primero que nada muchísimas gracias a Konan Akatsuki,Luckyeleven y Otakusam por sus reviews,siempre me cuanto al lemon,abra si,entre las parejas shojo y las yaoi wiii,y también les quería decir,en este cap rendiré homenaje al anime nuevo,Dramátical Murder con la canción de la medusa a causa de la muerte de mi personaje favorito de este shonen-ai ,sin mas que añadir AAL fiiic

* * *

Era una de esas noches frias y tetricas,donde unas ramas de arbol ,daban la apariencia de garras,todos ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones,mas no podian dormir por la escalofriante noche.

- me rindo ¿ que tal si le decimos al Hada y a Yuko-chan que hagamos una piyamada - sugirio Apollo .

- mmm me parece buena idea ¿ y a ustedes - pregunto Balder.

- pues si,esta bien - respondieron los demas .

- entonces ,vamos a buscarlas - exclamo Loki .

- sii - respondieron todos al unisono.

Los jovenes dioses se encaminaron al pasillo,llegaron hasta la habitacion de Yui y tocaron .

- hola chicos ¿ que se les ofrece tan noche - pregunto Yui,desconcertada .

- les queriamos proponer una piyamada a ti y a Yuko - contesto Takeru .

- claro ,por mi no hay problema ¿ ya hablaron con Yuko-chan - pregunto Yui .

- iremos a decirle ¿ nos acompañas - le preguntaron

- claro - caminaron y recorrieron parte de la academia ,hasta llegar a la habitacion de Yuko.

Tocaron unas 3 veces,pero nadie abrio .

- ¿ y si ella no esta - pregunto Melissa en el marco de una ventana .

- ¡ _Melissa_ ¡ nos asustaste - le reprocharon .

- oh lo lamento,es que queria presentarme ante la nueva ,ya que no me conoce - respondio apenado.

- bueno, ¿ y si la buscamos - sugirio Hades

- si ,esta bien - respondieron todos.

La buscaron por cielo,mar y tierra,pero parecia como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

- ¿ alguien recuerda algun lugar en el que le gustara mucho estar - pregunto Thor

*** Flash Back ****

- algun sueño que tengas - pregunto Apollo a Yuko.

- sueño con ser una cantante muy famosa ,siempre practico en las noches lluviosas y tenebrosas,me fascina cantar en noches asi - respondio ella riendo - no se ,alguna vez me encantaria cantar en el anfiteatro de esta academia-.

*** Fin del Flash Back ***

- eso es ,el anfiteatro - exclamo Balder.

Todos corrieron hacia esa direccion,pero pararon en seco al escuchar a alguien cantando ,era Yuko,mas su voz,comunmente ruidosa y algo chillona,sonaba ahora,suave,delicada y tranquilizadora.

Yura yura Yurameku_  
_

Nami no mani

Kira kira kagayaku

Koe wa tatta yume kanata he to

Se escondieron detras de un monton de sillas acomodadas ahi,se sorprendieron al verla,con los ojos cerrados ,las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y ,por primera vez, su suave ,azabache ,largo y rizado cabello suelto,a simple vista podria parecer una aparicion fantasmal,o un hada o una bella diosa,aun mas con esa acariciadora voz.

Yumemiku kurage wa uta utau yo

Yasashii umibe de nemuru

Yura yura yurameku

Yuko termino bajo las manos del pecho ,abrio los ojos ,y como si un gran publico estuviera ahi ,hizo una reverencia y dio las gracias.

Los jovenes escondidos,comenzaron a aplaudir saliendo de su escondite.

- cantas maravilloso Yuko-chan - la ovaciono Dyonisus.

- ¿ m-me escucharon - nerviosa ,rapidamente se peino con su habitual chongo .

- cada estrofa,fue...precioso - dijo Hades. - ¿ como se llama esa cancion -.

Al oir que Hades alabo su voz,le proporciono seguridad - Jellyfish song,La cancion de la Medusa - respondio orgullosa.

Hades sonrio,sin duda alguna Yuko habia robado su corazon,pero aun restaba una duda ¿ el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui con el cap ,ojala les haya gustado,fue corto pero es que ya es tarde ,me despido .Bye bye * death

Atte.

Kokoro Kinomoto


	6. Confiesa tus sentimientos

Pues,me dirán ¡ oh cielos ,adelantaste muchos caps ¡ bueno,como estaré muy ocupada la semana entrante y no quiero hacerlos esperar pues les adelanto caps ,aaal fic

* * *

Yuko intentaba desesperadamente cambiar su aspecto frente a un espejo de la recamara de Yui,ya que Yuko la habia visitado para pedirle ayuda .

- e-ehhh ¿ asi me veo bien - pregunto Yuko a Yui ,volteando a verla con una desaliñada trenza.

Yui nego con la cabeza.

- diablos, ¿ como se supone que me arregle - Yuko se agarro la cabeza con desesperacion.

- tranquila,sientate y tranquilizate - la apoyo Yui.

Yuko se sento en la mesita de la habitacion de Yui,y pego su rostro a la mesa.

- ¿por que de repente quieres arreglarte Yuko-chan - le pregunto Melissa ,dandole golpecitos en la nuca.

- por que me le confesare a Hades - levanto la cabeza y la apoyo en su mano.

- ¿ en serio ¡ eso es genial Yuko ¡ - apremio Yui - ¿ como piensas hacerlo - le pregunto.

- pues,he pensado en dedicarle una cancion - solto una risita nerviosa - y quiero verme muy bien para cantarle - respondio entusiasmada.

- uhm ya veo...- dijo Melissa ,pensativo - ¿ puedo ver tu cabello- le pregunto .

- etto...claro - contesto Yuko extrañada.

Melissa se subio en una pila de libros para ver el cabello de Yuko desde un mejor angulo.

- tienes un lindo cabello,mmm...¡ ya se ¡ ,Yui ¿ podrias ser mi asistente - le pregunto Melissa

- claro...aunque ¿ asistente de que - pregunto Yui,confundida.

- le haremos un cambio total a Yuko - exclamo.

- oh shishishishi ,haganlo porfiiiis - grito Yuko entusiasmada.

- ok,entonces ,¡ manos a la obra Melissa ¡ - dijo Yui.

- ¡ bien ¡ ,antes de empezar Yuko-chan ,dime ¿ que color es tu preferido - le pregunto Melissa ,quien empezo a sacar unos pigmentos de colores ( osea,tinte natural ) .

- ¡ rojo ¡ ,como los lindos ojos de Hades - respondio con una risita tonta.

Acto seguido ,Yui y Melissa se pusieron a trabajar arduamente en el cambio total de Yuko.

Takeyumi*

Tsukito llevaba alrededor de una hora buscando a su conejo perdido ( n/a .Como no recuerdo el nombre del conejo,lo dejaremos en conejo XD) aunque sin resultados.

- ¡ hermano ¡ ¿ que haces - pregunto Takeru.

- busco a mi conejo,s-se escapo - contesto Tsukito evitando mirar a Takeru,por que sentia que cada vez que le miraba,sus mejillas ardian y pensamientos extraños cruzaban por su mente.

- ok...¡ te ayudo ¡ - algo incomodo se puso a buscar de inmediato.

Takeru no queria hablar ,pero tampoco queria que ese incomodo silencio algunos dias,Takeru tenia pensamientos " indecentes" para con abrazarlo ,besarlo ,incluso...eso,Takeru siempre trataba de contradecir esos sentimientos,pero era extremadamente dificil,imposible incluso.

- ¡ mira ¡ ahi esta - exclamo Takeru,señalando por encima del hombro de ademan de correr ,mas una caja ( que habian desacomodado antes) hizo que tropezara,cayendo ,por desgracia ,encima de Tsukuyomi.

- lo siento mucho - se disculpo Takeru,muy nervioso ¡ estaban peligrosamente cerca ¡ .

- n-no t-te preocupes - tartamudeo Tsukito.Y por primera vez Tsukuyomi se mostro expresivo,tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par,la boca entreabierta con sorpresa,pero sobre todo,sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con un adorable tono carmin.

Takeru no podia aguantar mas esos deseos,no los podia suprimir ,asi que lentamente se acerco a los labios de Tsukito.- te quiero...hermano - susurro,acto seguido le dio un dulce y prolongado beso.

Tsukito no lo podia creer ¡ su hermano lo estaba besando ¡ al principio le causo sorpresa,despues correspondio el beso,dejandose llevar por el momento,a fin de cuentas ,era lo que siempre habia querido.

Se dejaron llevar mas por ese beso ,hasta que un estruendo los distrajo.

Al parecer,el conejo habia quedado atrapado entre un monton de cachivaches.

- ten - Takeru tomo al conejo y se lo entrego a Tsukito - sabes...me gustaria volver a hacer eso - dijo sonrojado.

Tsukito sonrio,se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios - a mi tambien,Takeru - Tsukito sonrio,se dio la vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo ,dejando a un embobado y extremadamente alegre, Takeru.

EN LA HABITACION DE YUI

- auuuch ,Melissa ,mi cabello no es elastico - se quejaba Yuko por los jalones que le daba.

- lo siento,lo siento,solo un poco mas y ya - la consolo Yui.

- ¡ liiiistooo ¡ - exclamo Melissa

- ¿ ya ¿ ya me puedo ver - pregunto Yuko,impaciente .

- si,echa un vistazo - contesto Melissa ,orgulloso.

Al verse al espejo,Yuko no podia creerlo,¡ Melissa habia hecho un trabajo estupendo ¡ .Sus ojos tenian una ligera sombra negra,la mascara de pestañas hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos azul mar ,sus labios eran ya de por si rosados ,asi que solo tenia un sutil brillo,y su cabello ...¡ oh su cabello¡ ,antes era rizado ,esponjado y desaliñado,ahora lucia lacio y en perfectas condiciones,tambien su copete ( de lado ) habia sido pintado de un color escarlata ,al igual que en la puntas ,y habia sido recogido en una alta y oscilante cola de lado.

- ¡ Melissa ¡ ¡ Yui ¡ muchisimas gracias ¡ me veo genial ¡ - emocionada comenzo a saltar .

- ah no fue nada - Melissa y Yui sonrieron.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta,Yui fue y abrio de inmediato ,encontrandose con Apollon y Dyonisus .

- ¡ Hada ¡ no sabia nada de ti,estaba preocupado,le fuimos a preguntar a Yuko-chan pero no estaba en su habitacion ¿ esta contigo - pregunto Apollon

- ehh si ,pasen - los invito Yui.

Al entrar se quedaron de piedra ,al ver a Yuko con su recien estrenado look y dandole mil gracias a Melissa.

- ¿¡ Yuko-chan - exclamaron al unisono

- holiu ,lo se me veo genial,todo fue gracias a Melissa y Yui - respondio mas efusiva que nunca.

- lo vemos pero...¿ por que - pregunto Dyonisus desconcertado.

- jejeje por que...me le voy a...declarar a su tio - respondio soltando una risita.

- ¡ genial ¡ - exclamo Apollon ,aplaudiendo.

- si...ou ,hablando de eso ,Dyonisus ¿ podrias darme de ese vino que haces - le pregunto haciendo una seña con los dedos,dando a entender que tenian que dejar solos a Apollon y Yui.

- ohhh si claro - a toda prisa se dirigio a la puerta.

- ¿ vienes Melissa - haciendo la misma seña.

- sip,ya voy - bajo de la pila de libros y rapidamente los siguio.

- no nos tardamos - Yuko guiño un ojo y acto seguido cerro la puerta.

Un incomodo silencio reinaba en la habitacion.

- ¡ tu me ...- empezaron a decir ambos,al instante soltaron una risilla.

- tu primero - apremio Apollon

- no...tu primero - contradijo Yui.

- bien...- suspiro - ¡ tu me gustas mucho ¡ - exclamo Apollon de sopeton.

Yui sonrio sorprendida ante esto - tu tambien me gustas mucho - lo abrazo.

- entonces...¿ somos novios - pregunto Apollon ,sonriendo.

- somos novios - contesto Yui.

Se acercaron mas,sus respiraciones se mezclaban,cerraron los ojos y el ansiado contacto llego.

Se dieron un suave y calido beso.

- kyyaaaa se estan besando - susurro Yuko,observando por la mirilla de la puerta.

- dejame ver - Dyonisus la hizo a un lado - vaya .

- dejenme ver - subieron a Melissa para que viera mejor - ¡ eso es Kutanagi ¡ - exclamo,lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan.

Yui y Apollon se separaron al escuchar el grito ahogado tras la puerta,sonrieron,a hurtadillas se acercaron y abrieron la puerta de golpe,dejando caer a los tres espias .

- sorrrrpresaa - saludo Dyonisus con fingida inocencia.

- aguarda ¿ no tenias que declarartele a mi tio - pregunto Apollon

- ¡ sii ¡ de hecho necesito su ayuda - exclamo Yuko - necesito que por favor,lleven con mentiras a Hades al anfiteatro ,yo iré directamente ahi para acomodar y organizar todo lo que necesito para que la musica se escuche bien - pidio suplicante.

- entendido - respondieron todos al unisono .

Yuko les agradecio y salio corriendo a toda velocidad,impulsada por los nervios,la felicidad y la con mas energia que una planta nuclear

* * *

Hasta aqui este cap,ojala les haya gustado ,dejen sus reviews ,¡ onegai ¡

Bye bye .* death


	7. Lo se,te amo

Holiis,aquí la continuación del cap anterior

* * *

Loki buscaba a Balder como loco,miraba atodos lados,caminaba a hurtadillas,tenia una extraña actitud paranoica.

Al fin encontro a Balder en uno de los pasillos.

- ¡ Balder ¡ - exclamo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa .

- oh,hola Loki - lo miro detenidamente,Loki tenia ojeras ,parecia nervioso,algo muy inusual en el .- ¿ are ¿ que te pasa Loki-.

- n-necesito hablar contigo - Loki estaba extrañamente sonrojado.

- claro ¿ que ocurre - pregunto con su actitud tranquila de siempre.

- h-hemos sido amigos de la infancia - Balder asintío ante esta afirmacion - p-pero ultimamente,h-he estado sintiendo,cosas diferentes p-por ti - acto seguido lo abrazo - ahora...lo se...te amo.

Balder quedo en blanco ante esto,¡Loki se le estaba declarando ¡ ,nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie ,pero Balder albergaba sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Loki,mas fuertes incluso que lo que lo que sentia por Yui.

Balder correspondio el abrazo,acariciando los rojos cabellos de Loki.

- yo tambien te amo - le dio un beso en la sien .

- ¿ e-es en serio - se separo sorprendido - ¿ p-pero y Yui - pregunto.

- ahora entiendo que lo de Yui solo fue un encaprichamiento - tomo las manos de Loki - yo te amo solo a ti .

Loki solto las manos de Balder y tomo la cintura de este para acercarlo mas hacia si,una vez hecho esto ,le dio un largo ,calido y suave beso.

Balder enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Loki,dejandose guiar por este.

...

Yuko corria como si no hubiera mañana,hasta que paro en seco por una escena que haria que a cualquier fujoshi/fundashi se le parara el corazon .Loki y Balder abrazados ¡ y besandose ¡ .Yuko no podia esperar mas ,saco su celular ,tomo unas cuantas fotos y accidentalmente solto un gritito ahogado.

- y-y-y ¡ yaoiiii ¡ - exclamo batiendo las palmas

Los chicos se separaron al instante ,voltearon a donde provenia el grito y vieron a una entusiasmada pero sobre todo muy cambiada Yuko.

- ¿¡ Yuko - exclamaron los dos ,extasiados.

- shishishi Melissa me hizo un cambio,pero el asunto es ¿¡ lo que vieron mis ojos no fue un espejismo de mi mente pervertida ¿¡ ustedes se estaban besando - pregunto con notorias ancias

- si...¿ por que nos viste - pregunto Balder,sonrojado.

- estaba corriendonpor el pasillo ,despues los vi y me quede asi de " ayyy mama pinguina " y por eso solte un gritito - respondio Yuko,sonriendo divertida.

- y ¿ corriendo como por que Koneko-chan - pregunto Loki

- por que...oh si ,¿ podrian buscar a Hades por favor - suplico Yuko.

- s-si no hay problema pero ¿ para que - pregunto Balder.

- por que me le voy a declarar en el anfiteatro,asi que pooorfiis ,si lo encuentran,llevenlo con engaños al anfiteatro ¿ siii - suplico de nuevo.

- ok,ok te ayudaremos Koneko-chan - le aseguro Loki

Yuko dio un paso y luego retrocedio - por cierto,¡ felicidades ¡ - sonrio y levanto los pulgares ,acto seguido echo a correr.

Balder y Loki se miraron ,sonrieron,se tomaron de la mano y tambien echaron a correr.

Takeyumi *

Takeru llego y sorprendio a Tsukito abrazandolo por detras

- T-takeru - sonrojado Tsukito se separo del agarre de Takeru para mirarlo de frente .

- jiji me encanta verte como un tomate - lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso - te ves muy lindo .

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar ,el beso comenzo a ser mas apasionado hasta que terminaron acostados en un sofa .Takeru comenzo a acariciar los muslos de Tsukito sobre la ropa,hubieran seguido de no ser por...

- ¿¡ comooo - exclamaron Apollon,Dyonisus y Yui al verlos asi .

- y-yo...nosotros...no ¡ ahhh ¡ - trato de explicar Takeru ,pero con frustracion se dio un senton en el suelo.

- ¡ pero son hermanos ¡- exclamo Dyonisus estupefacto .

- p-pero ,no podemos luchar contra nuestros sentiimientos - respondio Tsukito ,desviando la mirada.

- no se preocupen,es entendible,a fin de cuentas es amor - Apollon mostro una sonrisa comprensiva.

Takeru y Tsukito se sonrieron con alivio.

- y bien ¿ que querian - pregunto Takeru,con mas calma.

- e-ehh oh si ,¿ no han visto a Hades - les pregunto Yui.

- no,no lo hemos visto ¿ por que - pregunto Tsukito.

- Yuko se le va a declarar y necesitamos llevarlo al anfiteatro - respondio Dyonisus

- entonces,les ayudaremos - exclamaron ,acto seguido corrieron y empezaron a buscarlo.

Buscaron y buscaron hasta que lo encontraron en la biblioteca de la academia.

-¡ Hades -san ¡ - exclamo Yui ,entrando

- hola ¿ por que estan tan acelerados - pregunto acercandose a Yui,Apollon,Dyonisus,Takeru y Tsukito.

- ¡ ahi esta ¡ - exclamo Loki,entrando junto con Balder y Thor

- en serio ¿ que ocurre - pregunto serio

- etto...¡ tenemos que enseñarte algo muy muy importante,esta en el anfiteatro ¡ - solto Balder de un tiron.

- ok,ok vamos - Hades extrañado ,comenzo a caminar por pasilllo .

Yuko andaba como loca,acomodando el microfono que muy " amablemente " ( entiendase el sarcasmo ) le habia prestado Toht-sama ,conectaba su celular a las vocinas para que la pista se escuchara bien,habia bajado el telon,las luces estaban perfectas,solo faltaba que el invitado de honor apareciera.

- oigan,por favor ya diganme que es lo que me quieren enseñar - pidio Hades.

Yuko tomo su voz como una señal,el show iba a dar inicio.

- ¡ la fresa esta en el chocolate ¡ - aviso Apollon con la señal que habian acordado.

Las luces se apagaron,el telon se abrio ,una lampara enfoco a Yuko.

- ¿ Y-yuko - susurro Hades,estupefacto.

- Hades,esta cancion te la dedico,por...por que describe...l-lo - los nervios la comían viva,pero si quería que Hades lo supiera tenia que continuar - lo que siento por ti.

musica empezó con una tonada tranquila,cuerdas de guitarra,otro suspiro por parte de Yuko y...su melodiosa voz comenzó a escucharse en todos los rincones del anfiteatro.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte,que te quiero amar __  
_

_Que por un beso puedo ,conquistar el cielo,y dejar mi vida atras._

_Quiero pertenecerte,ser algo en tu vida que me puedas amar ._

_Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia,renunciar a lo demas._

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas,en un beso hablara._

_Ya no me queda duda,solo ven y escucha,decidamos comenzar._

_ Por besarte ,mi vida cambiaria en un segundo._

_Tuu ,serias mi equilibrio mi destino._

_Besame,solo asi podre tenerte eternamente en mi mente._

_Un solo intento basta,en este momento para poder saber,si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio,de lo que va suceder._

_Conmigo no hay peligro,ven te necesito._

_La distancia no es,motivo del olvido ,aqui estoy yo contigo,y para siempre yo estare._

_Por besarte,mi vida cambiaria en un segundo ,tuu_

_Serias mi equilibrio mi destino,besame ,solo asi podre tenerte eternamente en mi mente..._

_Nananan por besarteee nananan_

_Por besarte...nanan _

_Besarteeee nanana_

_Besarte besarte yeeee._

_Nananana._

Yuko termino su cancion,bajo del escenario y con nerviosismo se situo frente a Hades.

- y..y ¿ bien - pregunto mordiendose el labio,a la espera.

Hades apenas se movio,la miro,dio unos pasos...se retrocedio rapidamente ...y sucedio.

La tomo de la cintura con una mano,con la otra tomo su barbilla,haciendo que levantara la cara ,y la beso ,suave,dulce, corriente electrica recorrio la espina dorsal de habia sido su primer sensacion era magnifica.

Hades se separo lentamente,con un ligero sonrojo.

- ayy mama pinguina - murmuro Yuko,sonrojada adorablemente y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todos los presentes soltaron una risita y a continuacion se pusieron a aplaudir .

Apollon beso a Yui.

Loki abrazo a Balder .

Y Takeru y Tsukito se tomaron de la mano con fuerza.

EN EL GRAN SALON

Zeus miraba la escena detenidamente.

- veo que empiezan a entender bien el corazon humano - estaba conversando con Thot

- si...¿ cree que entiendan esos " impulsos " - marco las comillas

- no lo se con certeza,pero se que sera muy entretenido verlos cuando los tengan - Zeus sonrio satisfecho.

* * *

Pues hasta aqui con el cap,dejen sus motivantes reviews onegaiii .

P.D. El lemon viene en el siguiente cap ¡ death¡


	8. La primera vez

Holiiis,pues muchas gracias por sus reviews,vamos al lemon ,¡ a leer ¡

* * *

Apollo y Yui conversaban tranquilamente en la habitacion de Yui,Melissa no se encontraba ahi ya que estaba con Yuko.

Estaban hablando,cuando Apollo la beso,primero suavemente,despues fue subiendo la intensidad,hasta transformarlo en un beso apasionado.

-A-apollo...- susurro Yui,completamente sonrojada.

-tranquila ,mi hermosa hada - A pollo siguió besando a Yui,poniendo su lengua en contacto con la lengua de Yui,jugando con ella suavemente.

A continuacion,Apollo empezo a besar con delicadeza el cuello de Yui.

- ahhh A-apollo - gimio Yui con lentitud.

-¿quieres que pare - pregunto Apollo con nego con la cabeza.

Empezo a desprenderla de la ropa,y a besar cada parte que dejaba al descubierto.

El tambien se quito la ropa,quedando ambos sin nada que les estorbara.

Apollo comenzo a acariciar la femineidad de Yui,preparandola para entrar en ella.

- nnhhh ahhh - Yui gemia con placer.

El empezo a dirigir su miembro y empezo a embestirla,primero lentamente,despues intensificaba las embestidas.

- ahhh A-a-apollo - Yui se aferro a la espalda de Apollon.

- Hada...Yui...te amo - susurro las embestidas,corriendose en el interior de Yui.

- yo tambien te amo,Apollon - Yui se recosto y se abrazo a Apollon.

Ambos se cubrieron con las cobijas,quedando profundamente dormidos.

Yuko estaba tras la puerta,habia visto por la perilla ¡ absolutamente todo ¡ .

- oh santo cielo - tenia en la nariz un pañuelo empapado de sangre .

- ¿ que estabas viendo ahi Yuko-chan - pregunto Melissa,intentando entrar en la habitacion.

- cosas del mal,por eso no entres - Yuko cargo a Melissa mientras este pataleaba para que lo fue corriendo con un derrama nasal nivel super saiyan.( los que me dan a mi XD)

************LokixBalder*************

Loki se encontraba persiguiendo a Balder,jugando a corretearse .De repente Balder se tropezo (n/a waa que sorpresa) .

-¿estas bien Balder - pregunto Loki,arrodillandose junto a Balder.

- si,estoy bien - sonrio.

Loki se le quedo mirando por un largo tiempo,se comia a Balder con la mirada.

- L-loki ¿que te pasa - le pregunto Balder aun en el suelo.

- sabes que eres hermoso - se situo encima de Balder y acaricio su rostro con suavidad.

-L-loki...- Balder ,sonrojado .

Loki se inclino y lo beso ,al principio sorprendido,luego cerro los ojos contribuyendo con el beso.

Ambas lenguas contribuian en el beso,lleno de amor y pasion.

Loki comenzo a meter la mano bajo la camisa de Balder,acariciando su pecho.

-a-ahhh L-loki - gimio Balder,completamente sonrojado.

- tranquilo Balder - le dio un beso en la cien .

Loki empezo a desvestir a Balder y a quitarse lo propio,una vez dejado la blanca piel de Balder al descubierto,empezo a dar pequeños besos en el pecho del rubio.

Dejaba marcas,succionaba sus pezoncitos y lamia cada parte de esa piel ajena.

Acariciaba sus muslos mientras bajo su cabeza a la virilidad de Balder.

- nnnhaaa - gemia Balder con voz agitada.

Loki situo tres dedos frente a Balder .

- ¿p-podrias lamerlos - pregunto Loki con cierta timidez.

- s-si - sonrojado,Balder cerro los ojos y los lamio con torpeza.

Una vez humedecidos,Loki metio sus dedos uno a uno en la virgen entrada de Balder,comenzando a moverlos en circulos,estimulando su entradita.

Una vez estimulada,dirigio su miembro y comenzo a embestirlo con rapidez.

Despues de unas cuantas fuertes embestidas ,ambos terminaron corriendose en la cumbre del extasis.

Balder se recosto al lado de Loki.

- no sabia que me doleria jeje - nervioso y adolorido solto una risita.

- lo siento - beso su frente - te prometo que sere mas gentil a la proxima - .

Balder sonrio radiante - te amo,Loki - se abrazo a el.

- yo tambien te amo,Balder - correspondio al abrazo.

Ambos se abrazaron y se durmieron profundamente.

********HadesxYuko***********

Yuko le platicaba con pelos y señales a Hades lo que habia visto a traves de la perilla.

- entonces...ellos...¿l-lo estaban haciendo - pregunto nervioso.

- ¡ si ¡ no lo podia creer ,luego llego Melissa y lo tuve que llevar con Dyonisus,si no ,los hubiera agarrado con las manos en la masa - explico Yuko,con su actitud desenfadada de siempre.

- ya veo...lo mejor sera no decir nada - reflexiono Hades.

- s-si,eso creo - Yuko se quedo un momento ensimismada,algo...unos...impulsos surgieron en ella,queria...¡ dios ¡ ¿¡ como podia ser tan pervertida como para querer experimentar eso ...¡ y con Hades¡ .

- Y-yuko...- la llamo Hades,extrañamente sonrojado.

- ehh a si ¿ que ocurre - pregunto incomoda.

Hades,en un movimiento torpe se acerco a Yuko y la beso.

- H-hades...¿p-por que fue eso - pregunto Yuko,sonrojada.

- b-bueno...creo...creo que empiezo a tener ciertos impu...- Yuko lo interrumpio,besandolo de repente,solo que con mas pasion.

- creo que me pasa lo mismo - rodeo el cuello de Hades con sus brazos.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse con mas intensidad,Hades recosto a Yuko en la cama.

- e-en serio...¿ q-quieres hacerl...- Yuko lo interrumpio de nuevo.

-n-no lo digas,pero si,s-sigue - muy sonrojada Yuko aparto la mirada.

Hades,igual de sonrojado,beso con delicadeza el cuello de Yuko quitando con torpeza el uniforme de ella y quitandose el propio.

Yuko,al ver el torso desnudo de Hades ,comenzo a sentir que su rostro y cuerpo ardia intensamente.( que es una pervertida)

- ahhh H-h-hades - sonrojada intento callar ese gemido.

- tranquila - susurro Hades,acariciando el cabello de Yuko.

Siguio besando el cuerpo de Yuko,llegando hasta su femineidad,donde empezo a acariciar lentamente.

Yuko gemia de placer,mientras Hades empezo a estimularla,acariciandola,una vez termino empezo con las embestidas,acelerando cada vez.

Una vez que terminaron,Yuko empezo a quejarse.

- ¿te duele algo - pregunto Hades,preocupado.

- pues si - respondio con molestia.

- ¿en donde te duele - pregunto de nuevo, comprendido .

- tonto,tu sabes en donde - se tapo con las cobijas hasta los ojos.

- jeje lo siento - entrelazo sus manos con ella ,llevandosela a los labios y besandola - tendre mas cuidado a la proxima -.

- ¿a-a la proxima - se destapo el sonrojado rostro.

- sip,a la proxima - sonrio abrazandola.

- entonces...me acostumbrare - correspondio al abrazo,escuchando los latidos de Hades.

- te amo Hades - le dio un besito.

- yo tambien te amo - la abrazo fuertemente.

Ambos sonrieron y se acurrucaron,abrazados.

*********TakeruxTsukito ***********

Takeru buscaba por segunda vez a Usamaro ,corria y corria de nuevo.

- oops,deberias tener mas cuidado cuando corres - exclamo Takeru,mientras sostenia a Tsukito de la cintura.

- s-si ...- murmuro Tsukito,sonrojado.

- por cierto,aqui esta Usamaro ( gracias Otakusam) - le entrego al conejo .

- gracias - seguia sonrojado.

- ven,te tengo que decir algo - tomo la mano de Tsukito y lo llevo a su habitacion .

- ¿q-que me querias deci...- Takeru le planto un beso.

- te amo,Tsukito,y no te amo como mi hermano ¡ te amo de verdad¡ y...y se que esta mal pero...- dejo la frase al aire,Tsukito lo habia abrazado.

- yo tambien te amo Takeru - por primera vez ,Tsukito sonrio.

Takeru sonrio de alegria,beso a Tsukito y lo cargo,llevandolo hasta la cama.

- ¿estas seguro que ...lo quieres conmigo - pregunto Takeru.

- muy seguro - respondio Tsukito sonriendo,o mas bien su sonrisa seguia.

Takeru beso el cuello de Tsukito,mordiendo ligeramente .A lo que Tsukito solto un gemido.

-lo siento - al instante se cubrio la boca.

- no te disculpes - beso su mano y siguio.

Una vez desprendiendose de la estorbosa ropa ,Takeru comenzo a dar lamidas al ombligo de Tsukito.

Una vez situado cerca de su entrada,lamio tres de sus dedos y lentamente,uno por uno,los fue metiendo en la entradita de Tsukito,recorria su entradita con un movimiento de que su entradita estuvo estimulada,metio su miembro ,comenzando las embestidas,rapidas y hasta el fondo.

Despues de unos rounds ambos terminaron en la extasis,corriendose a la par.

-¿ sabes que te amo - Takeru le dio un besito en la mejilla a Tsukito.

- ¿sabes que yo tambien - le respondio con otro beso.

Ambos rieron ,gozando de su compañia...de su amor.

EN EL GRAN SALON.

- al parecer esos impulsos hicieron que naciera el amor - dijo Zeus,observando.

- ¿ no cree que es algo morboso - pregunto Thot ,algo avergonzado.

- no,mientras sea por su bienestar- replico Zeus.

Thot solo rodo los ojos y se fue por el pasillo,para comenzar a dar clases.

* * *

Bueno ,aqui con el cap lemon,ojala me haya quedado bien ,dejen sus reviews.

Bye bye ¡ death ¡


	9. Regreso Doloroso

Kyaaaa muchísimas gracias por sus reviews,me alegra que no se note lo principiante,y me gusta que les haya dado derrame nasal ( konan akatsuki nya ) eso demuestra que me quedo bien el lemon,bueno sin mas que decir ¡ al fic ¡

* * *

Yui caminaba tranquilamente por la academia,mas se detuvo al divisar las escaleras principales,donde se cernia el gran recipiente que tenia que ser llenado por las emociones humanas entendidas por los jovenes dioses.

Lo que la hizo detenerse fue la vision de tal recipiente,completamente lleno.

Este hecho solo podia significar una cosa: una dolorosa momento Yui comenzo a llorar.

- Y-u-i-chan - saludo Yuko ,poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Yui - ¿are? ¿ por que lloras ? - pregunto preocupada.

Yuko no obtuvo respuesta.

Yui comenzo a llorar y sollozar con mas fuerza,abrazandose repentinamente a Yuko.

- Y-yuko...nos...nos...¡ nos vamos a despedir de ellos ¡ - exclamo Yui abrazandose a Yuko mientras lloraba amargamente.

- ¿que ? ¿ por que ? - pregunto asustada.

- eso...- Yui seguia llorando y señalo el recipiente colgado en lo alto con la mirada.

- no...- susurro Yuko,comprendiendo.

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules,sin un freno que las detuviera.

¿ De verdad tenia que ser asi ? Despedirse de Apollon,Balder,Loki,Dyonisus,Thor,Takeru,Tsukito y...Hades.

Yuko se abrazo a Yui ,llorando ambas con desesperacion.

Mientras tanto,los jovenes dioses ya se habian dado cuenta del recipiente.

- entonces...eso quiere decir...¿que nos tenemos ...¿que despedir - pregunto Apollon mas que preocupado.

- lo siento,pero esta completamente lleno - respondio Toth ,refiriendose al gran recipiente.

- ¡ no podemos hacer eso ¡ - reclamo Loki ,furioso.

- son las reglas y ustedes no pueden decidir - contrataco Zeus,mirandolos con severidad.

- ¡ pero sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer eso ¡ - replico Hades.

- ya esta decidido ,deben despedirse - Zeus se mantuvo firme.

- ¿y por que no romper las reglas?- reclamo Tsukito.

- eso no es posible - contesto Zeus,y salio de la estancia.

- yo no me quiero ir - dijo Takeru.

- ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo,pero...¿que haremos para impedirlo? - pregunto Dyonisus.

- no lo sabemos,pero ya se nos ocurrira algo - dijo Thor.

Yuko y Yui buscaban a los chicos para comunicarles la mala noticia.

Buscaron y buscaron,mas no los encontraron por ningun lado de la academia.

Seguian buscandolos hasta encontrarlos en el lugar mas alejado del bosque que se encontraba frente a la escuela.

- ¿donde estaban?- pregunto Yuko,aun sollozando.

Ellos se limitaron a mirarlas,ya no tenian los grilletes,asi que sus poderes ya no estaban bloqueados.

Se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron,luego miraron a ambas jovenes con tristeza,rodeandolas formando un circulo.

-¿q-que hacen?- pregunto Yui

-Kusanagi Yui,siempre recuerda que te amo - dijo Apollon esbozando una triste sonrisa.

- yo también te amo - Yui llorando intento abrazar a Apollon,mas este la aparto con delicadeza.

-Yuko Akihiko ,nunca habia conocido a alguien tan maravillosa como tu,te amo - dijo Hades,que como los demas,ya mostraban su aspecto de dioses.

- H-hades yo tambien,pero en serio no deben hacer esto - Yuko comenzo a llorar de nuevo .

- saben,ustedes nos han enseñado mucho,me alegro mucho de ello - dijo Balder.

- ustedes son muy especiales,que no se les olvide - dijo Dyonisus.

- pasamos momentos muy importantes y hermosos juntos,muchas gracias - dijo Takeru

- nunca las olvidare,nunca - les dijo Tsukito.

- son muy valiosas para nosotros - finalizo Thor .

Un gran brillo emano de los jovenes dioses,y finalmente una luz cegadora consumio a las chicas,transportandolas a su hogar.

- ¡ Yui ¡ ¿ te dio tanta emocion que te pusiste a llorar ? - le pregunto una de sus amigas.

Yui no contesto ni hizo caso al momento en que estas la llamaron,no hizo caso de nada,simplemente se alejo corriendo,llorando,no saludo a sus hermanos,no hizo nada mas que correr y correr hasta llegar a su habitacion y...llorar.

- wow hermana ¿ te alegra tanto tu nuevo aspecto que lloras de alegria ? - pregunto a Yuko uno de sus hermanos desde la cocina.

Seguia llorando sin responder,seguia vestida femeninamente como cuando estaba en la academia,mas ya no estaba ahi.

Paso de largo llorando y subio corriendo las escaleras para entrar a su habitacion,una vez ahi cerro la puerta y no hizo caso a las voces preocupadas de sus hermanos,no hizo nada mas que llorar,pues de ahi en adelante,para Yuko,su vida ya no tenia sentido.

* * *

Bueno ...* snif * esto es todo por hoy * snif * hasta aqui el cap ,dejen sus reviews * snif *

Bye bye ¡ no-death ¡ * se aleja llorando * :(


	10. Hola de nuevo

Bueno aquí la conty...chacha chachan leche con pan...tu abuelita se cree SuperMan XD Poniéndonos serios ,aquí les dejo la conty,que la disfruten

* * *

Las horas de Yuko pasaban monotonas y llenas de soledad ,todo era gris y monocromo,resumiendo...depresivo.

No era para menos,le habia dicho adios a su primer amor,el dios Hades Aidoneus,a sus buenos amigos tambien podia mas,era demasiado doloroso,aun iba a la preparatoria,mas no hablaba con nadie,sus hermanos estaban preocupados por ella ,pero ni siquiera prestaba atencion,no comia ,su presencia era casi inexistente.

Muchos sentimientos ocupaban su corazon: tristeza,dolor,soledad,perdida,confusion .Todos estos sentimientos se juntaban,creando un merengue emocional,tales golosinas eran deliciosas mas Yuko sentia esa mezcla de sentimientos,como una flecha directa y fria a su corazon.

A veces,la depresion era tal que queria que el viento se lo llevara todo,queria abandonar todo,simplemente...ya no queria sentir mas dolor.

Con pesadez se levanto de su cama y bajo las escaleras,ignoro a las llamadas de sus hermanos y salio de su casa,eterea,casi como una presencia fantasmal.

Camino un buen rato ,hasta parar por una voz muy familiar.

- Yuko-chan - la llamo Yui ,con el tono apagado que ella misma usaba desde su partida.

- hola,Yui - la saludo,levantando los ojos para mirarla.

Yui tambien la miro.

La tristeza se palpaba en su mirada,esbozaba un aura de tristeza como ella misma,incluso,el tono purpura de su cabello parecia haber degradado mas de dos tonos.

- ¿quieres dar un paseo ? - pregunto Yui,Yuko solo asintio.

Ambas caminaron en un tenso silencio hasta llegar al pequeño bosquecillo donde Yuko habia caido en el portal.

- aqui fue donde aparecio aquella cosa rara que me llevo a la academia - comento habia sorprendido a Yui,pues recordaba que Yuko nunca habia dicho como llego.

- aqui...- repitio Yui con lentitud.

Yui pensaba en su propia llegada a la academia,recordaba la espada brillante,el momento que la tomo...recordaba todo y a todos.

Hubiera seguido recordando,de no ser por el agua salada y caliente que caia por sus mejillas.

Escucho sus sollozos y los de su lloraban por todos esos preciosos recuerdos recolectados con los experiencias nunca abandonarian su mente,lo sabian con certeza.

- oh chicas,son preciosas pero esas lagrimas arruinan todo - una voz cantarina y completamente familiar las como Loki.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos,sin embargo,no voltearon .

- hola de nuevo - Yuko escucho la voz de Hades en su nuca,su calido aliento,su voz...era el .Volteo a toda prisa.

- H-hades...- susurro con voz ahogada,estupefacta.

- ¡bum¡ holaaa...- Apollon puso sus manos en los hombros de Yui.

- Apollon...- sin poder creerlo ,Yui comenzó a tocar la cara de Apollon como si creyese que era un espejismo.

- no somos faaantasmas- dijo Takeru con una expresion divertida.

- ¡ son ustedes de verdad ¡ - exclamo Yuko,abrazo a Hades,abrazo a todos.

- ¿ como ?- pregunto Yui ,imitando el ejemplo de Yuko.

- convencimos a Zeus para que dejara quedarnos aqui - explico Balder.

- ayy mama pinguinaaa - Yuko atrajo a todos para un abrazo grupal.

- solo que con una condicion - dijo Dyonisus.

- ¿cual ? - preguntaron ambas chicas al unisono.

- pues...enseñenos mas sobre los humanos - contesto Tsukito,sonriendo.

- por eso ni se preocupen - dijo Yui entre risas.

Yuko comenzo a reir a carcajadas.

- ¿por que te ries ? - pregunto Thor extrañado.

- por que ...mi vida tiene sentido de nuevo - respondio abrazando en grupo a tofos de nuevo.

Y era verdad,aquellos meses de depresion le hicieron ver que,si su vida no era estar con ellos,podria renunciar a su cabia duda de que ellos eran lo mas importante desde ahora.

Y no habia mas que cuestionar.

FIN

* * *

¿les gusto el fic ? ¿fue bueno el final ? Onegaiii,quiero que me den su opinion,y saben que ustedes mis lectores son lo mas vez nos veamos de nuevo ;)

Bye bye ¡ death-darling ¡


End file.
